In prior application Ser. No. 08/170,748 filed Dec. 21, 1993 and assigned to the same assignee as the present application there is disclosed a combined decorative and load bearing architectural column for buildings. That column comprises a central reinforcing load bearing member such as a plastic or steel pipe, clad from end to end in molded foamed plastic having the appearance and substantially the same degree of density, but not the structural strength, and appearance of material usually used for columns such as marble or other stone, wood, etc. The columns are positioned between a roof and a foundation and retained in place primarily by the compressive force of the roof load acting downwardly on the columns. Though this is entirely satisfactory, a question has been raised in areas which are particularly prone to hurricane force winds as to the possibility that winds of great strength may raise a roof clear of the columns sufficiently to permit the columns to be moved by wind force clear of the roof thereby permitting it to collapse. It is the object of the present invention to provide an improved reinforced column wherein a central load bearing unit is clad in molded foam plastic, as in the prior application, yet means are also provided for firmly anchoring the roof through the column to the foundation to resist any tendency for the roof to be lifted clear of the columns.
Other objects and their advantage will become apparent as the following detailed description is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein: